


AKA the domestics

by InLust



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Food, domestic AU, hangovers, slight angst, suddenly theyre kind of living together, trish always taking care of jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica should’ve seen the signs for this sooner. She knows how women work. But when did Trish become so integral in her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA the domestics

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for this fandom i just love them two so much they're like best friends but its kind of obvious that they were written as girlfriends
> 
> either way hope you guys enjoy my first contribution to the fandom!

 

Jessica likes to think that her apartment is _passable_. She doesn’t need much to survive, aside from the fact that she can’t really afford much anyways. What she has in her apartment is all that she’d need. She’s got her bed, couch, desk, laptop, wifi, and peanut butter.

What _else_ would she need?

She has her own business, so she’s always expected some drawbacks to investing in it.

_It might be 12pm EST but it’s 5 o’ clock somewhere._

Jessica sometimes thinks in justification for her alcoholism. She’s cracking into a new bottle of whiskey as she does research for her newest case. People going missing at the docks? Sounds interesting enough.

She starts making some headway until the alcohol kicks in and her stomach starts to growl in response. The grumbling causes her to sit up from her spot on the couch but she doesn’t want to get up when she knows there isn’t much in there.

_Knock, knock._

Jessica furrows her brow. Maybe it’s another client.

Sighing, Jessica gets up to open the door.

Before she even opens the door fully, she gets a nostril full of Chinese food. Her stomach instantly growls.

Jessica narrows her eyes as Trish stands before her with a brown paper bag. “What’re you doing here?”

“Figured you could use some food with the alcohol,” Trish says assertively as she doesn’t wait for Jessica to let her in. She makes her way to the desk to start unpacking the food.

“I know that you weren’t in the neighborhood for a social visit.” Jessica sighs as she closes the door. She knew _that_ ever since she killed Kilgrave. Just because Kilgrave was dead, doesn’t mean that life after Kilgrave made her instantly better. The private investigator knows there is still lingering worry left and right.

“You’re _right_ ,” Trish agrees to Jessica’s surprise. She takes off her jacket to throw onto the chair before she smiles. “I wasn’t in the neighborhood. So you better damn eat dinner with me so I didn’t waste my time coming by.”

Jessica smirks. She nods and takes her seat across the desk from the talk show host. There was no winning against Trish.

\-------------------

Sometimes, she has nightmares. She can’t sleep. She can’t settle down. Forgetting Kilgrave’s face and Hope dying in her arms wasn’t easy. She knows it isn’t supposed to be easy.

Trish knows this. However, it does surprise her that Jessica actually calls her.

It is 99% of the reason why Trish is pulling up to the bar with her hair unkempt and half dressed in her pajamas. She tells the driver she’ll be back in a moment and rushes out of the cab.

Just as she steps out, the door opens and someone comes flying out. She recognizes the black hair and ripped jeans.

“Alright there,” Trish coughs out as she catches Jessica’s body in her arms.

“Fuck you man!” Jessica yells to the door. Trish looks up to see the man standing there with anger across his face. Jessica suddenly looks up and sees Trish. “You’re lucky my ride is here!”

“Get her ass home!” the man yells in return to Trish this time.

Trish knows better than to argue with him. They’re both wrong. You have a sober businessman arguing with a drunk customer. Trish just wants to get Jessica home. So, she guides an argumentative superhuman back to the taxi before spouting off Jessica’s address. No point in going across town to her place. Besides, Jessica hates being coddled when she’s drunk anyways.

 _She just needs her bed._ Trish sniffs. _And maybe a shower._

Scratch the shower. Luckily for Trish, just because Jessica had super strength it does not mean, she couldn’t piggyback her. She precariously carries an unconscious Jessica on her back through the halls.

Go figure, after arguing with Jessica to get into the cab, all it took Trish was, “We are going home, _now_ ,” and the spunky girl acquiesced. Of course, falling asleep as she grumbled next to Trish.

She drops Jessica onto the bed and sighs.

Even sleeping Jessica has a scowl on her face. Trish knows what that means as she takes off Jessica’s boots. She quietly drops them to the floor before moving to take off her jacket and scarf.

Jessica moans softly as she rolls over onto her stomach to bury her face into her pillow.

Trish rolls her eyes and tugs the comforter underneath her to pull over Jessica. She decides to get a glass of water and some aspirin as Jessica settles herself under the comforter.

When she comes back to place the glass of water on Jessica’s nightstand, Jessica wakes gently to her presence.

“ _Hey_ ,” she rasps drunkenly.

Trish smiles softly at the hot mess. She pushes Jessica’s hair out of her face. “Hey,” she whispers back. “Go back to sleep.”

Jessica’s lip curls at the corner vaguely as Trish mindlessly strokes her hair. “It’s cold,” she croaks as her eyes close.

It took years for Trish to know what Jessica meant when she said certain things. Jessica would _never_ ask straight up for Trish to do anything. It was always subtext with them. Trish works with it constantly.

She listens as Jessica’s breathing evens. There is a shiver as she sleeps and Trish starts taking off her shoes. She climbs into the bed behind Jessica. It’s too late to go home anyways. It’s not like Jessica is going to mind.

\-------------------

It takes Jessica _weeks_ to notice. It was almost genius of Trish that Jessica is offended that she let it slip under her nose.

 _Classic_. Just classic.

It’s been about a month now. A whole month and Jessica’s been busy with cases that she’s surprised she’s alive. It’s all thanks to Trish. Trish, who has been feeding her and coming by every other day to make sure she’s showering and hydrating. Trish, who picks her up at the end of the week from the bar and wakes up in bed next to her with a glass of water.

Jessica hates that touchy feely shit. She’s grateful that Trish knows that but respecting that? Trish always dances on the line. In a way, Jessica can appreciate it she supposes but otherwise, _goddamnit_ she can take care of herself.

Her apartment was bare. Functional. Utilitarian.

Now, it had _stuff_.

There were curtains for her blinds because Trish got them so the sun wouldn’t blind her in the morning. There were books on the shelves from Trish so that Jessica didn’t have to ask her for reference all the time. There was even a goddamn _vacuum cleaner_ when Trish stopped by to help clean up one weekend.

Regardless, Jessica knows how women work. And she’s mad that Trish would do this to her. She’s turned into some kind of roommate again. Worse off, some kind of _girlfriend_.

She’s fussing.

_“Did you eat?”_

_“Are you watching me or something?”_

_“It’s 3pm and you said you were working on a case again. You never eat.”_

She’s worrying.

_“I am currently following a client’s violent husband, why are you calling?”_

_“Violent husband. Is that supposed to make me feel better?”_

_“Super strength. Yes.”_

_A sigh. “Call me when you’re finished.”_

_Another sigh. “Alright, fine.”_

_“Be safe.”_

She’s even cooking.

_“I made some chicken alfredo and garlic bread.”_

_“Telling me you have food versus me having food are two different things.”_

_“I’ll bring some over.”_

_“Hah, right now?”_

_“Yeah, open your door.”_

And right now, they’re in bed. More like, Jessica is waking up with a pounding headache from another night of drinking. Meanwhile, Trish is walking through the door in pajamas with a plate that distinctly smells of eggs and bacon.

Jessica grunts in confusion. _What’re you doing here?_ She doesn’t say it, if she does the sound will blow her brain up.

Luckily, Trish doesn’t say anything either. She walks quietly towards the bed and gets under the covers carefully before handing Jessica the plate of food.

 _Thanks_.

Trish nods as Jessica takes it.

Jessica eats a sliver of bacon. Trish sighs next to her before dropping her head onto her shoulder. Last night must’ve been bad. She seems upset. She feels the blonde nuzzle slightly before sighing comfortably.

_Fuck. I like this._


End file.
